$ -\dfrac{9}{5} \div -\dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \times -5 $ $ = \dfrac{-9 \times -5} {5 \times 1} $ $ = \dfrac{45}{5}$ Simplify: $ = 9$